Não consigo evitar apaixonar me por ti
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: "Porque quando há amor, não há fraqueza nem força, porque ninguém consegue evitar apaixonar-se…" Sebastião L, 1964. Eles não consigeram evitar, e estão apaixonado.


**Can't Help Falling In Love **by Elvis Presley

Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black

Não consigo evitar apaixonar-me por ti…

"_**Porque quando há amor, não há fraqueza nem força, porque ninguém consegue evitar apaixonar-se…" Sebastião L, 1964**_

Os dois andavam pelos jardins cobertos pelo primeiro nevão de inverno. Tudo branco, tudo belo. Eram os únicos a andar por ali, parecia que o frio tinha afugentado os restantes habitantes do castelo a um passeio lá fora, mas para eles, que tinham acabado de passar por uma "guerra", aquilo não era nada, o frio, a neve e o vento cortante, não era nada para dois apaixonados.

Continuaram o caminho, passaram pela cabana do Hagrid, e chamava a atenção naquele manto branco através da chaminé, que deitava um ligeiro fumo acinzentado.

Sorriram, e acabaram por se beijar. Bellatrix nunca foi muito de sorrir, principalmente por coisas tão simples, mas agora, tudo lhe parecia simples e fácil. E sorria.

**Wise men say, "only fools rush in"**

(Os Homens inteligentes dizem se que só os parvos se entregam)  
><strong>But I can't help, falling in love with you<strong>

(Mas eu não consigo evitar, apaixonar-me por ti)  
><strong>Shall I stay? <strong>**Would it be a sin**

(Devo eu permanecer? Será um erro)  
><strong>If I can't help, falling in love with you?<strong>

(Mas eu não consigo evitar, apaixonar-me por ti) 

Sirius, sempre havia sido considerado um rapaz bonito, não! Ele era o MAIS bonito! E era inegável, ele era lindo. E talvez por isso, nunca ninguém se lembra-se de dizer "Sirius Black tem namorada!" Mas agora ele tinha. Ele namorava com a rapariga mais cobiçada de Hogwarts. Ele namorava com a única rapariga que não caiu aos pés dele quando ele sorriu para ela, ela conhecia-o, melhor que ele próprio, ela era como ele, e vice-versa. Talvez fosse esse o principal ponto de ligação entre eles, o conhecimento e respeito mútuo.

Porque eles nunca foram amigos, muito menos "irmãos" como toda a família achavam que eles eram, eles era apaixonados, desde de sempre, e nem eles, nem ninguém, iria mudar isso.

**Like a river flows, surely to the sea,**

(Como um rio que corre naturalmente para o mar)  
><strong>Darling, so it goes something's are meant to be.<strong>

(Querida, algumas coisas estão destinadas a acontecer)  
><strong>Take my hand, take my whole life too.<strong>

(Toma a minha mão, toma a minha vida, também.)  
><strong>For I can't help, Falling in love with you<strong>

(Porque eu não consigo evitar) 

Continuaram a caminhar sem direcção, tomaram cuidado para não se afastarem muito do castelo, pois podiam ficar presos num nevão e seria perigoso.

Sirius passou a mão por cima do bolso das suas vestes, e reconheceu imediatamente a caixa pequena que estava lá. Ainda não tinha ganhado coragem… E eles formavam-se no fim daquele ano, e ambos eram já maiores de idade…

Ela enroscou-se mais nele, já sentia o frio, mas ele não se fez de rogado. Abraçou-a de volta, deixando que o pouco calor que tinha passasse para ela, porque o sorriso dela acalentava-o o suficiente.

Era agora! Era agora que ele iria fazer aqui. Partindo da mão dela. Posicionou-se a frente. Desceu num joelho, e ela não entendia bem o que ele ia fazer… De repente fez-se luz, parecia que não queria acreditar, parecia surreal demais, eles ainda eram tão novos…

**Like a river flows, surely to the sea,**

(Como um rio que corre naturalmente para o mar)  
><strong>Darling, so it goes something's are meant to be.<strong>

(Querida, algumas coisas estão destinadas a acontecer)  
><strong>Take my hand, take my whole life too.<strong>

(Toma a minha mão, toma a minha vida, também.)  
><strong>For I can't help, Falling in love with you<strong>

(Porque eu não consigo evitar) 

Ele finalmente pôs a mão ao bolso, e tirou de lá a caixinha de veludo azul-escuro. Ela não pronunciava uma palavra, e o rosto exibia apenas surpresa. Não parou, era agora ou nunca.

"Bella, és para mim tudo o que eu podia pedir mas que sabia que nunca me haveriam de dar, eu amo-te, como nunca achei possível. Não consigo evitar, pensar em ti em todos os momentos, em sorrir de cada vez que te vejo passar deslumbrante, com os cabelos negros brilhantes a esvoaçar ao vento, em desejar-te de cada vez que os teus lábios vermelhos encontram os meus. Não consigo evitar estar apaixonado por ti, talvez pareça loucura, ou perdição, mas eu amo-te. Amo-te mais do que poderia imaginar, eu amo-te hoje e para sempre, sei que somos novos, e que esta guerra, pode separar-nos, mas eu, se morrer, casado contigo saberei que valeu a pena… Porque agora, mesmo que digas que não, eu saberei que vale a pena, porque sei o que é amar… Por tudo isto, peço-te agora. Bellatrix Lyra Black, aceitas casar comigo?"

**For I can't help, Falling in love with you**

(Porque eu não consigo evitar)

Aquele era o discurso mais bonito que ela tinha ouvido, era sincero e fazia-a esquecer todas as partes preocupantes que pudessem existir, ele estava ali, num joelho, dizendo que a amava e que ela era a única coisa que fazia sentido na sua vida. E num passo mágico, ela acabou por dizer: "Aceito, meu amor, claro que sim… Eu caso-me contigo, porque tu és a melhor coisa que alguma vez me aconteceu"!

E sobre os flocos de neve que caiam junto a cabana do Hagrid, eles beijaram-se, jurando para sempre que se amariam, e se havia promessa que eles cumpriram era essa, porque dali a muitos anos, eles saberiam que o verdadeiro amor dura para sempre, e que nem uma guerra, nem medos ou inseguranças podem abanar os alicerces perfeitos que o amor constrói, porque é amor, e ninguém consegue evitar apaixonar-se, como já um velho sábio dizia… **I Can't Help, Falling In Love With You **(Não consigo evitar apaixonar-me por ti…)

**Fim**

**Espero que tenham gostado, já não escrevia a algum tempo Sirius e Bellatrix, mas continuam a ser prefeitos… Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz e com vontade de escrever mais.**

**Beijos Mágicos**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


End file.
